Reaching Him
by Honest Beauty
Summary: Alt Middle. HPGW. What if Harry didn't use Sectumsempra but Expel.? What if Draco dodged and used CC? What if Vol can take over a Death Eater's body? Vol does something horrible to Harry and only Ginny can undo it...maybe. R&R thanks rated M to be safe.
1. Trapped

Reaching Him

By: Honest Beauty

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter or the plot of HBP I'm just borrowing it and twisting it around for my pleasure.**

**I'm sorry, but I'm American and I don't know how to write British dialogue very well, so bear with me okay?**

**Okay underlined are quotes from the book. Regular is mine and italics are thoughts, spells, and bold is emphasis. You'll know which is which. **

Chapter 1: Trapped

Malfoy gasped and gulped and then, with a great shudder, looked up into the cracked mirror and saw Harry staring at him over his shoulder.

Malfoy wheeled around, drawing his wand. Instinctively, Harry pulled out his own. Malfoy's hex missed Harry by inches, shattering the lamp on the wall beside him; Harry threw himself sideways, thought _Levicorpus!_ and flicked his wand, but Malfoy blocked the jinx and raised his hand for another—

"No! No! Stop it!" squealed Moaning Myrtle, her voice echoing loudly around the tiled room. "Stop! STOP!"

There was a loud bang and the bin behind Harry exploded; Harry attempted a Leg-Locker Curse that backfired off the wall behind Malfoy's ear and smashed the cistern beneath Moaning Myrtle, who screamed loudly and fled, diving into the wet floor; water poured everywhere, and Harry slipped as Malfoy, his face contorted, cried, "_Cruci—"_

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry yelled from the floor as Malfoy finished crying his incantation. Unfortunately, Harry's spell missed, but Malfoy's didn't.

Harry wasn't able to roll out of the way in time. When the painfully familiar sensation of white hot knives piercing his nerves hit Harry, the black haired teen felt his body curl into a fetal position on the cold wet floor as he screamed in agony.

Thankfully Malfoy, like Harry, didn't have the right mindset or motivation to cast the Cruciatus Curse for more than a few seconds. Harry rolled unsteadily to his feet, still shaking from the aftereffects of the curse. As he was fighting to keep his balance, Harry heard Malfoy's voice ring out.

"_Expelliarmus!_" looking up, Harry saw the red jet coming at him quickly. He tried to command his legs to move, but they didn't respond in time. As Harry felt the smooth wood of his wand fly from his right hand, the black haired teen lunged forward, desperately trying to recapture his wand.

All he managed to do was land face first into a puddle of water. Harry pushed himself up with his arms, which he now had full control over, as well as the rest of his body. The after effects of the curse had finally worn off. But right as he was getting his feet under him, Harry heard a strangled scream of pain.

Raising his head quickly Harry saw that Malfoy, with Harry's wand clenched in his left hand, was clutching his left forearm, where his robe sleeve had rode up. Through the water droplets on his glasses, the black haired teen saw that the dark mark on Malfoy's arm was now burning, not black, but poison green. Malfoy's pale face was contorted in pain and Harry thought he heard Voldemort's hissing voice ring out.

_"Stopping fighting me, you brat! Give me control!"_ bright emerald eyes widened as Malfoy obviously heard the voice too and obeyed. Almost immediately, Malfoy's face smoothed and he straightened. A shiver raced down Harry's spine as Malfoy opened his eyes.

No longer were they pale grey, but red and slit pupiled. Harry concluded rather quickly that the dark mark allowed Voldemort to control the actions of his death eaters if he chose. (AN: not possession per se, because the death eater in question has to allow Voldemort to take control)

"Bloody hell." Harry cursed softly. He was brave, yes, but not stupid. Without his wand he had no chance against Voldemort or even a Voldemort controlled Malfoy. (AN: from now on I will refer to 'Voldemort controlled Malfoy' as 'V/M, because I'm lazy like that.) So Harry did the only thing he could, run.

Sprinting towards the bathroom door, Harry felt and saw a spell pass him. It hit the door, causing the thick wood to slam shut. The black haired teen slowed desperately, not wanting to crash into the door. He succeeded for the most part.

Bumping hard into the door, Harry tried the handle, knowing what the result would be. The handle didn't budge, nor did the wooden beams as Harry pounded his fists against the door, hoping to summon help. Shedding all remains of his pride, the black haired teen opened his mouth.

**"****Help!**** Somebody help me! I'm being attacked!****"** Harry bellowed at the top of his lungs. Even over his shouts for help, Harry still heard Malfoy's now evil, hissing voice.

"Now, now, we can't have you calling for help, Potter." Harry spun around to place the door at his back as V/M cast a muffling curse on the walls, doors and windows of the room. Harry was trapped and Voldemort knew it. V/M's lips stretched in an evil smirk as he stooped to pick up Malfoy's dropped wand.

"Shit." Harry cursed under his breath.

**HB here: new story from me. ****And my first HP fic to boot.**** Don't worry Born of Wind and Ocean fans, I haven't stopped writing Born, it's just that this story keeps popping into my mind every time I try to type on Born. So I'll be updating both, okay?**

**Anyway, here's the situation. This fic isn't a 1****st**** person POV story, but it is written from Harry's POV (and later either the other two thirds of the golden trio or a certain red haired witch) so I'll occasionally dip into his mind so you know what going he's thinking. **

**And again, I'm sorry about my (basically) nonexistent British. ****But at least I snagged my brother's copy of HBP so I can now quote from the book.**

**If you're wondering about the length, this one is only 6 ****chapter**** plus an epilogue, and I have the rough outline all written out. Yay me!**

**Changed some things around a bit, mostly Ron's dialogue.**** I've been watching the movies too much and forgot that the real Ron isn't that dumb or the comedy relief so…**

**Ooh, cliffy! grins evilly and laughs manically**

**Ja**** ne!**


	2. Pain and Humiliation

Chapter 2: Pain and Humiliation

Not able to escape but unwilling to cower or hide, Harry decided to pull a reckless move. Harry launched himself at V/M as fast as he could, hoping against hope that he'd be able to grab one or both of the wands from him.

As he half expected, V/M was too quick. Harry ran straight into a Cruciatus Curse. Screaming in agony, Harry dropped to the floor like a shot bird. This time, the torture curse was at its full potential. _This…is much worse than the time in the graveyard._ Harry thought dimly, trying to focus on anything but the burning pain that engulfed his body.

Finally, after what seemed hours, but was only really a few minutes. Harry felt the curse lift. As he lay panting on the floor, his throat raw from screaming, Harry heard V/M step closer. Turning his head and tilting his face up, the black haired teen was able to look into Malfoy's red eyes.

"That was revenge on what you did to me at the ministry, Potter." V/M hissed malevolently. Then he got a crafty expression on his face. "Potter, we're inside. Don't you think you should remove your shoes? Terrible manners, that is, you must have picked it up from your precious mudblood mother."

"Keep your mouth off my mum!" Harry shot back, anger roiling in his gut at V/M's taunts. The trembling Gryffindor managed to get his feet under him. Though his limbs still shook, Harry was able to stand tall and face his enemy in the face. Or rather, looked down into the eyes of his enemy. He could see V/M's rage at Harry standing taller than his current body.

"I asked you a question, Potter. Answer me. _Imperio!_" Harry felt the familiar sensation of the curse hit him as a voice chanted softly in his head. _Just take off your shoes, just take off your shoes, just—_ Harry broke the curse not ten seconds after it was cast on him. Smiling bitterly, Harry decided that if he was going down, he should get some parting shots in at his enemy…even if they were only verbal.

"I thought you had learned your lesson that night in the graveyard, Voldemort." Harry said softly. "The Imperious Curse doesn't work on me. Or did you not realize that?" Harry knew he was playing with fire, but didn't care. He probably wasn't getting out of this room alive, so why should he just lie down and surrender? V/M's face colored in rage.

"Very well, Potter. We'll do this the hard way then." V/M hissed as he flicked Malfoy's wand. Instantly Harry felt himself be lifted into the air by his feet. _No, not my feet, my shoes._ Harry realized as he hung so that his head was about eye level with V/M's. Harry's robes hung around his face as his glasses threatened to fall off his face. Even though he was now upside down and blood was rushing to his face, Harry still glared at V/M.

"Well, we can't have your glasses coming off, can we Potter? After all, without your glasses, you can't see me clearly and I want you to be able to see my face **clearly** when I kill you." V/M flicked Malfoy's wand and Harry felt his glasses shoot back to where they belonged on his face. His glasses now felt like they were glued in place and Harry knew that they would not come off unless Voldemort wished it.

Then V/M flicked his wand again and Harry felt his shoelaces untying themselves and his feet starting to slip out of the shoes. So Harry yanked his feet the rest the way out of them and twisted the best he could to land on either his feet or backside. He didn't have enough time to hit the ground with his feet, so the young wizard landed ingloriously on his rear in a puddle of cold water. Biting back a moan of pain for his bruised posterior, Harry glared up at V/M, hate and anger blazing in his bright emerald eyes.

"You've been hanging around Bellatrix too much, Voldemort." He spat at his enemy.

"Oh? And why is that Potter?" V/M's voice was once again silky.

"You're playing with your prey just like she does." Harry explained rising once more to his feet. Both of them were roughly in the middle of the room, Harry's shoes still floating in the air. V/M sent them flying into a toilet with a lazy flick of his wand. _Well at least he didn't drop them on my head._ Harry thought ruefully, his socks and feet both soaking wet and cold. The two wizards were about four or five feet apart.

"And what's the harm in that? Unless you'd rather just have me end it?" V/M hissed, smirking. "Is the great Harry Potter wishing for me to just end his pathetic existence?" Harry held his tongue and glared at V/M, not wanting to show that he was afraid of death.

"Very well, Potter." V/M hissed. Harry straightened his back and squared his shoulders, struggling to keep the fear from his face as he continued to glare into V/M's red eyes as his hands curled into fists at his sides. _I'll be with Mum, Dad and Sirius._ Harry reminded himself and managed to keep his composure and not show his fear.

"_Avada Kedavra_" V/M cried pointing his wand at Harry's chest. A bolt of bright green light shot out of the wand and hit Harry. Harry felt like Hagrid had punched him. The breath flew out of his lungs along with a strangled cry of pain. Harry felt himself be lifted off his feet and thrown backwards.

The black haired teen felt the back of his head and shoulders crack painfully up against the stone wall as the rest of his body quickly followed. _Bloody hell that hurt._ Harry thought fuzzily as he collapsed onto the wet floor. Feeling the back of his head gingerly, Harry knew he had gotten off relatively lightly. There was a goose egg rapidly forming under his fingers, but Harry didn't feel any blood. He probably was going to get a mild concussion, but since most of the force of the curse had been used up already, Harry knew he didn't hit the wall too hard.

But the Gryffindor was puzzled as to why he was still alive. _I can't be dead, I hurt too much._ Then he remembered something the fake Moody had told the class at the beginning of his fourth year: "_Avada Kedavra_'s a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it—you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed."

_Malfoy must not have enough power to do that, even with Voldemort controlling him._ Harry thought sluggishly as he climbed unsteadily to his feet. Looking up, Harry saw V/M's face and almost had the urge to laugh. V/M's mouth was open and his were eyes wide with surprise. But the dark wizard figured out why Harry was still alive a moment later and his face hardened.

"So Lucius' son must not have enough power to perform the killing curse, even with my help. You'll have to improve, Draco, and rapidly." V/M hissed, the last part clearly intended for the teen he was controlling. A strange whimper escaped Malfoy's throat then and for a moment a look of pure dread and fear crossed Malfoy's thin face. But it was gone a moment later, and Harry felt an impending sense of doom crash over him.

"Well, in that case, I guess I'll just have to settle for 'playing with my prey' as you so charmingly put it Potter." V/M hissed and Harry tensed up, preparing himself. For what he didn't know, but Harry was sure he'd find out, and quickly. He did; V/M flicked his wand at Harry, who couldn't get his shaking legs to cooperate with him and dodge.

Harry felt and saw the effect of the spell immediately. Every article of clothing on his body caught fire. Harry yelped and dove into a puddle of water in order to douse the flames. This worked, but the fire had already done its damage. As Harry stood back up, the blackened remains of Harry's clothes fell to the floor. Leaving him completely naked. Harry felt his face redden in embarrassment but was relieved to see that the blank marauder's map was unharmed, though it was now lying in the puddle.

_It must be protected from fire and water. Clever of them._ Harry thought briefly before turning his attention back to V/M and trying to ignore his current lack of clothes.

"Let's see how well 'the boy who lived' deals with humiliation." V/M hissed malevolently. _Damn, Hermione and Ron must have noticed my absence by now. Hopefully they're looking for me._ Harry thought desperately, as he braced himself as best he could.

**HB here****: yay second chapter is up! I've started another sailor Moon fic cause I'm pathetic like that. So now I have three in progress fics. Ugh.**

**But good news is that I'm updating them. I updated Born of Wind and Ocean last night and now I'm updating this one. My other one isn't yet, cause I'm planning to just make it a one-shot, and there are going to be two versions: lemon scented and lemon. For the people who're uncomfortable with lemon fics coughI.Plead.Ignorancecough and one for the lemon lovers.**

**Oh and I got my first stripe in karate! Yay!**

**Changed some things around a bit, mostly Ron's dialogue. I've been watching the movies too much and forgot that the real Ron isn't that dumb or the comedy relief so…**

**Ja ne**


	3. Searching and Losing

Chapter 3: Searching and Losing

V/M had been torturing Harry via humiliation and mild pain for about half an hour now and Harry wasn't sure how much longer he could hold up. His body was shaking from fatigue, pain and cold. His head wasn't helping matters; a huge headache throbbed throughout his brain, making it difficult for Harry to concentrate.

"I think that is enough humiliation." V/M hissed silkily. Harry looked up weakly and saw an evil smirk resting on V/M's lips. _That can't be good_ Harry thought, a sense of foreboding invading him.

"Now comes the time for pain. You remember the Longbottoms don't you Harry? How my loyal Bella drove them insane with pain? Shall we see if the great Harry Potter is stronger than two skilled Aurors? Shall we see how long it takes to break the Chosen One's mind? I think we shall…_Crucio!_" V/M hissed, a sadistic grin twisting his face. Harry screamed in agony.

Ron and Hermione were rather worried. Harry had never showed up for dinner. Ron even noticed Harry's absence over his nervousness about the upcoming Quidditch match. They had gone up to the common room and into Harry's dorm, but couldn't find the black haired teen anywhere.

"Ron, does Harry have the Marauder's Map with him?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it's always on him nowadays."

"Darn. We could've used it to find Harry. I guess we'll have to settle for the old fashioned way." Hermione sighed

"You mean looking on foot?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed and nodded heading straight for the portrait hole. Ron was right behind the bushy, brown haired witch.

They looked in the Great Hall again and asked if anyone had seen Harry, but nobody had. Then Ron suggested looking in the bathrooms.

"You know Ron, that's a good idea!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Thanks," Was Ron's absent minded reply as they headed in the direction of the nearest boy's bathroom.

Steadily they checked each bathroom until they reached the sixth floor. Approaching the door, Ron and Hermione both felt that something was wrong. Ron grabbed the door handle and tugged but the door didn't budge. Ron pounded on the door yelling,

"Oi! Unlock the door!"

Hermione shook her head at Ron's antics. Pulling out her wand, the witch stepped forward and raised her wand.

"_Alohomora!_" She said but nothing happened. Both pressed their ears up against the wood straining to hear anything from within. At first they couldn't hear anything, but that just made them both more worried.

"Somebody may have put a silencing charm on the door." Hermione said.

"Maybe somebody's in there with a girl and they didn't want to be interrupted." Ron said smartly with a coy grin.

"Honestly Ron! You can be so immature sometimes!" Hermione said exasperated.

Ron, who still had his ear up against the door, rolled his eyes, but then froze. His eyes instead of rolling now widened as the tall teen picked up a faint noise.

"What is it?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I think I hear screams! Yeah…I definitely do and it's a guy not a girl." Ron said shaken with his face losing color. Hermione blanched and shoved her ear up against the door. Listening hard the brunette could just barely make out a male's tortured screams.

"Ron, I think we've found Harry and I'm pretty sure he's in trouble!" Hermione's voice was shrill from her rising panic.

"No shit Sherlock! Bloody hell how can we get him out of there?" Ron asked, deeply concerned for his friend as the possibility of the screams being Harry's became more and more likely by the second.

"Let's go to the staff room, hopefully we can find McGonagall or one of the other teachers to open the door. Because this door is obviously sealed with dark magic." Hermione stated, calmed down a little by Ron's retort and tone.

"Why, because the unlocking charm didn't work?" Ron guessed as Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I've looked it up." Hermione confirmed as Ron's mouth tightened in a grim expression. Both teens turned as one and ran towards the staff room, hoping that if it was Harry in there that he could hang on until they got help.

Beyond the door, Harry had fallen silent. Not because V/M had stopped torturing him, but because Harry's vocal cords were too raw to produce anymore sound. So Harry screamed silently as V/M cursed him without relent.

**HB here: hello to all my readers! Here's the next chapter for ya.**** Sorry about its shortness.**** And for all those who have faved this story, put it on story alert or me on author alert, I thank you very much. But I would really appreciate it if you could spare the time to send a quick review, so I can get feedback.**

**It's hard to know just how good or bad you guys think I'm doing if no one will review! So please, take 5 seconds and write a review after you finish this chapter, okay?**

**Changed some things around a bit, mostly Ron's dialogue. I've been watching the movies too much and forgot that the real Ron isn't that dumb or the comedy relief so…**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Animalistic

Chapter 4: Animalistic

Ron and Hermione skidded to a halt as they reached the staff room door. Both prayed that at least some of the teachers were inside as Hermione raised a shaking hand and rapped smartly on the wood. Both teens were panting heavily, having run all the way from the bathroom to the staff room. The door opened and thankfully, they saw that it was Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway.

"Professor, we need help!" Hermione blurted out urgently, beating Ron to the punch.

"With what, Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked, calmly but a little concerned.

"It's Harry Professor. He's been missing for about an hour or so. We think we may have found him, but the bathroom door was locked and it wouldn't unlock when she used Alohomora on it." Ron said in a rush, Hermione nodding to confirm.

"And what is so concerning about Mr. Potter locking himself in a bathroom?" Professor Snape's oily voice said from inside the room. Professor McGonagall ushered the two students inside the room and shut the door. Other than McGonagall and Snape, only two other teachers were in the room: Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. It looked like they had been having a head of house meeting before Ron and Hermione got there.

"It's concerning because only a door locked by dark magic will remained locked if someone casts the unlocking charm, Professor." Hermione answered before Ron's big mouth got him into trouble. Hermione was mildly shocked that the DADA teacher hadn't realized the implications of the door. As the other teachers sat up straighter, nodding and paying close attention, Ron took over the narrative.

"Not only that, but we're pretty sure that someone cast a muffling spell of some sorts on the door, maybe room. But when we pressed our ears against the door, both of us heard faint screams. **Male** screams." Ron said rather heatedly.

"We put two and two together. Harry does tend to end up in situations like that more often than anyone else in the school." Hermione pointed out, laying a hand on Ron's arm to calm him down. The other teachers looked suitably worried now, Snape grudgingly so. The remaining sitting adults got rapidly to their feet.

"I think your theory is likely correct, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger. Lead us to the bathroom." Professor McGonagall ordered, nodding to the door. Ron and Hermione wasted no time in setting off for the bathroom as fast as they could without losing the teachers. Within a few minutes the group was at the bathroom door. Professor Flitwick cast a charm on the door, which resulted in the door glowing an evil shade of green.

"The door is indeed sealed by dark magic. Ms. Granger was correct." The tiny wizard squeaked urgently.

"Then we'll have to overcome the curse." Professor McGonagall stated. All four teachers raised their wands and a blue jet of light erupted from each tip, heading rapidly for the door. They hit simultaneously, nearly vaporizing the wood. As the remaining small splinters fell to the floor, all six people rushed inside. And gasped in horror. There on the floor lay Harry with a red eyed, slit pupiled Malfoy standing above him. Malfoy had one wand hanging idly in his left hand and another in his right which was pointed at Harry. The naked teen was on his back, eyes screwed shut, face contorted with his mouth open but no sound emerging. His back was arched in pain and the rest of his body ramrod still from muscles clenched in agony.

Malfoy, whose face had been twisted in a wide, sadistic grin, now had a look of surprise and annoyance. Then he smirked. Suddenly, Malfoy's eyes reverted back to their normal light grey and lost the slit pupils. Malfoy's face now reflected his shock and fear as he staggered a little. Looking down at Harry, the pale teen blanched and looked quickly back up, dropping the wand in his left hand at the same time.

"Professor, I—" Malfoy began but Professor McGonagall, who was nearest him, cut him off.

"_Stupe__fy!_" the tall witch yelled, anger written on her face. Malfoy crumpled to the ground, mouth still open as if to speak. "Severus, would you kindly stand guard over Mr. Malfoy while we tend to Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said, making the question an order. The hook nosed wizard nodded and walked over to the unconscious Slytherin. The other five then turned their attention back to Harry.

But the floor that Harry had just been laying on was now bare except for his wand. The three teachers and two students looked up and around the room, trying to find the black haired teen. Five gasps escaped the searchers and even Snape looked shaken.

There in one corner, was the still unclothed Harry. But something was definitely wrong. Harry was half braced half crouched in the corner, his eyes wide, pupils contracted all the way, and his face twisted in a feral snarl. Those green eyes were glazed and crazed, cluing everyone in on the fact that Harry wasn't really sane at the moment.

His bare feet were in a puddle of cold water, his knees bent at about one hundred and twenty degree angles, torso slightly arced forward, and his hands and forearms flat on either wall, fingers splayed and gripping the rough stone. His hair was wet with water and sweat as was his body, his glasses still on but slightly slid down his nose.

Everyone could see that he was shivering and trembling. His fingertips gripped the stone so hard that his hands were white and the stone was bloody from where the rough stone had taken its toll on Harry's fingertips. Harry was bruised and bleeding in a few scattered places all over his front. There was even a slight burn or two. The teen's breathing was harsh, shallow and quick, his skin was rapidly paling and his wild eyes stared straight ahead, wide but seeing nothing.

"Oh my God." Hermione whispered into the shocked silence.

**HB here: here's the next chapter. **

**I would like to sincerely thank all of my readers who have put me or this story on alert and/or faved me or this story. But I would like feedback on my story okay?**

**Ooh, cliffy! I love leaving my readers dangling (grins evilly.)**

**Changed some things around a bit, mostly Ron's dialogue. I've been watching the movies too much and forgot that the real Ron isn't that dumb or the comedy relief so…**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Attempts and Plans

Chapter 5: Attempts and Plans

"Harry!" Ron shouted as Hermione blushed as well as stared in frightened horror. Both teen rushed over to their friend. Harry didn't respond in any way as the two rushed over to him. About a meter from their friend, both teens ran into a rock solid spherical barrier that flashed gold then turned clear. Ron and Hermione bounced back, stunned. Harry didn't blink when this happened.

"What the hell?" Ron asked, worried. Hermione had tears leaking from her eyes, even as her blush slowly cooled. "Harry, it's me, Ron. Your best mate remember?" the tall teen said, trying to get some kind of response from the black haired teen.

"Harry, please, lower the barrier. We want to help you!" Hermione pled, her voice thick with tears. Harry seemed to have not heard either of them. Nor did he seem to see them.

"Pomona, go fetch Poppy." Professor McGonagall ordered the Herbology Professor, referring to the school nurse. As the shorter witch fairly flew out of the room, McGonagall turned to Professor Flitwick. "Filius, would you please go out into the hall and keep all students from getting too close?" McGonagall asked the tiny wizard. Flitwick tore his eyes from Harry and nodded, scurrying out of the room.

"Professor, can you do anything for him?" Hermione asked, scared for her friend, who was turning pale and blue from shock and chill. The brunette could see that Harry's muscles were trembling with fatigue and strain.

"I will try, Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall responded gravely. She stepped forward and tried to bring the barrier down. Her spell was rebounded back at her. The Transfiguration teacher tried a multitude of spells, all of which either were rebound or absorbed by the barrier. She even tried to throw a rock she had conjured, to see if a small object could shatter the barrier. But that plan failed as well. Each time a spell, person or object made contact the barrier would glow gold, but stop as soon as one of the three was rebound, removed or bounced off.

Professor McGonagall even had Professor Snape come over to try to get through to him. He couldn't.

"I can't even reach his mind using the Legilimency Spell, Minerva." Snape said, grudging awe in his voice. "It seems that whatever happened to Mr. Potter has awoken his full magical potential, making him able to block his mind and perform powerful magic without a wand." Hermione and Ron knew Harry must be showing an enormous amount of magic to impress Professor Snape like he was.

By that time Madam Pomfrey had arrived, closely followed by Professor Sprout.

"Poppy! Thank Merlin you're here." Professor McGonagall said, relief evident in her voice. The nurse nodded at the Transfiguration teacher before looking at Harry. She too gasped when she saw the teen.

"Minerva, what happened to him?!" the nurse exclaimed, pulling her wand out.

"We don't know for sure, but we found him with a red eyed Malfoy standing over him, pointing his wand at Mr. Potter. It seemed that Mr. Malfoy was using the Cruciatus Curse on him, judging by Mr. Potter's expression, posture and silent screams."

"Silent?"

"He looked like he was screaming in pain, but there was no sound at all." The tall witch clarified as Madam Pomfrey tried a few spells, including a simple heating charm, seeing that Harry's lips now sported a blue tinge and he was shivering. All were backfired or cancelled by the barrier.

"I've tried everything I could think of, but no matter what I did the barrier remained and nothing could get past it. Mr. Potter hasn't given any sign that he realizes we're here, where he is, or indeed any sign that he is even aware of anything. Not even when the barrier deflects something does Mr. Potter react." Madam Pomfrey looked deeply concerned as she listened to the older woman. Professor Snape stood over Malfoy, and looked at the others, silent.

Pomfrey tried everything, including having Ron and Hermione try calling to him verbally. This failed as well. Both teens backed off, feeling useless and unable to bear seeing their friend like this. Turning away from Harry, Ron and Hermione look around the bathroom, looking for clues to what happened.

Seeing a soggy black heap a little ways away, Ron and Hermione headed over to investigate.

"What is it?" Ron asked poking the wet heap with the tip of his shoe gingerly.

"It was Harry's clothes." Hermione said, as she squatted down to inspect it closer.

"Hey what's that?" Ron exclaimed softly pointing to a small patch of parchment amongst the blackened heap. Hermione bent down and grabbed it.

"It's the Marauder's Map." She pointed out as she cleaned the faded parchment off.

"Trust Harry's dad and his friends to think of everything." Ron said as Hermione's clever mind seized onto two words: 'Harry's dad'. _Wait a minute, Harry's dad…Harry's mum. Lily died to protect Harry out of love, saving him. I wonder if…_ Hermione thought, her mind moving a mile a minute. Suddenly she gasped and snapped her fingers as a plan formed in her mind.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked worried.

"Ron! I think I may have a plan!" the witch whispered. Ron's eyes lit up and he urged Hermione to continue. "Well, Harry's mum, out of love, died to protect Harry. And her love and sacrifice saved his life several times right?" Ron nodded, following her logic. "Well if the power of love alone could save Harry's life, maybe love can save him again. Because at this rate, unless somebody breaks the barrier or gets through to Harry, Harry's going to die from shock, fatigue and hypothermia!" Hermione finished in a rush, a tear sliding down her cheek at the thought of Harry dying.

"You mean love as in romantic love? Because we know love of friends has already been ruled out." Ron asked, going over her plan in his mind.

"Yes."

"But who can do that? Harry isn't even going out with anyone, nor have I seen him look interested in any girl." Ron pointed out. Hermione almost laughed at Ron's lack of perceptiveness in the emotional department.

"If you'd pay attention at all, Ron you'd notice that Harry's had his eye on Ginny for quite some time now." She pointed out to him. Ron blinked, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Ginny as in my **sister** Ginny?!" he whispered incredulously. Hermione nodded impatiently and Ron shook off his shock.

"And I **know** Ginny likes maybe even loves Harry. Maybe she can reach him."

"But—" Ron cut himself off. Two parts of his mind were waging battle: _she's your little sister!_ The 'protective older brother' part of him said angrily. _But this may be the only chance to save Harry, my best mate!_ The more reasonable part of him shot back. The battle was a short one. "Fine, it's worth a shot. What have we got to lose?" Ron asked philosophically.

"Harry." Hermione whispered, fear evident in her voice. That convinced Ron entirely.

"Okay, Hermione, why don't you activate the map so we can find Ginny?" Ron prompted. Hermione got out her wand as unbeknownst to them, Professor Snape watched closely, straining his ears.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Hermione said in a normal voice, tapping the map with her wand. The map activated and both were about to bend over to find Ginny, when Professor Snape strode over to them.

"You will hand me that this instant, Ms. Granger." Professor Snape commanded, recognizing that particular piece of old parchment. Clearly the sallow faced man still wished to find out what exactly it was. But as the wizard reached to grab the map out of Hermione's hands, Ron moved.

Swiftly pulling out his wand, the tall redhead moved in front of Hermione and blocked Professor Snape's way. Pointing his wand at the DADA teacher's face, Ron spoke, his face set in an angry scowl.

"Try to take it away from her, and I'll curse you." Ron said in a quiet, deadly serious voice. Professor Snape was taken aback by Ron's behavior and opened his mouth, probably to take points away from Gryffindor, when Professor McGonagall, who had caught the exchange, spoke.

"Leave it Severus. Just leave Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley to their own devices." The older witch said heavily as she turned back to Madam Pomfrey, who was still trying to reach Harry. Professor Snape scowled, but obeyed her, stalking back over to where Malfoy lay sprawled.

"Okay, Ron here she is." Hermione said in a low voice. She had continued to search the map throughout the entire exchange. Ron looked to where she was pointing and saw that Ginny was near the great hall, along with a gaggle of other girls. "Ron you go get Ginny. I'm going to go get Harry's invisibility cloak and his bathrobe, in case our plan works. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me. I think he hid it in his pillowcase." Ron added. Hermione nodded as both turned and sprinted for the door, casting one last worried glance at Harry.

"Where are you two going?" Professor McGonagall asked, but received no answer.

**HB here: thank you for the reviews. If this chapter has been posted that means that I have received at least five reviews on this story and I sincerely thank****Blueberre****jeevesandwooster****hptrump****dreampotter****, Prd2bAmerican18 and ****Diddly**** for your reviews**** And to all who submit reviews after I post this chapter thank you and merry Christmas!**

**And ****Diddly****, thank you for pointing out the professor thing.**** You're right I was being lazy. ****And thank you for bringing the over abundance of abbreviations in my summary.**** I can see how it made things confusing, so I fixed it. Hope the summary makes more sense now!**

**This chapter was fun to write, but I'm already ready to start on the next chapter so I'll keep this brief.**

**Btw, after this chapter, there will only be ****ch**** 6 and an epilogue and then this ****fic**** wil****l**** be complete! ****Yay**

**Changed some things around a bit, mostly Ron's dialogue.**** I've been watching the movies too much and forgot that the real Ron isn't that dumb or the comedy relief so…**

**Ja**** ne!**


	6. The Greatest Magic

Chapter 6: The Greatest Magic

Hermione and Ron parted ways as soon as they left the bathroom. Hermione sprinted up in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, while Ron tore down the stairs to reach his sister. Keeping the map active, Ron saw that the girls were headed for the grounds and sped up.

_If they go out of the castle it's going to take even longer for me to reach her._ Ron thought, taking as many shortcuts as he could, panting and red faced as he dashed down corridors and through secret passage ways. Finally Ron reached the main staircase that connected the entrance hall with the upper levels of the school. He could see his sister's flaming hair among a crowd of other girls.

_I'd better not sound too worried or I'll tip everyone off that something's wrong._ Ron thought, using his good sense. Calming himself, Ron descended the steps quickly, but not so quickly that it was suspicious.

"Oi, Ginny!" he called, catching his sister's attention. She turned and looked at him, a miffed look crossing her face at his interruption.

"What is it Ron?" she called politely enough.

"Come over here, I need to talk to you about something." Ron said, stopping at the bottom of the stairs, a good five or six meters from her group.

"Ron, if you want to talk about something, just get over here and spit it out." Ginny sighed in exasperation, annoyed that her brother had the nerve to seek her out and try to get her to leave her friends.

"What I need to tell you is private. Get over here please." Ron shot back, rapidly running low on patience and his temper rising.

"No, you come over here. Besides you probably just want to give me a lecture about either Quidditch or how many boyfriends I've had." Ginny called heatedly, as her friends backed her up.

"This isn't about that Ginny. Get over here now!" Ron snapped, having lost his patience with his sister.

"No!" Ginny shouted and turned her back on her brother. This snapped Ron's temper.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! GET YOUR SKINNY ARSE OVER HERE** NOW!**" Ron roared at his sister, knowing that if nothing else Ginny would come over to punch him.

"Now you've asked for Ron! I told you never to call me that again!" Ginny shrieked, whirling and running over to where her brother was. She raised her fist and sent it flying at Ron's mouth. Ron, who was expecting this, grabbed her wrist and stopped the punch, taking advantage of the fact that Ginny was so close. Swiftly, he bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Harry's in trouble. We need your help you brat!" Ron hissed angrily, changing his grip slightly on her now relaxed wrist.

"What? What happened?" Ginny had the good sense to keep her volume down.

"It'll take too long to explain it fully here. I'll tell you when we get there. C'mon!" he said in an urgent tone, turning and running back up the stairs, his hand still gripping Ginny's wrist. Ginny tried to keep up with her brother's longer strides as she ran after him, not even sparing a glance for the girls she had left behind.

Meanwhile Hermione was sprinting her way back to the bathroom, Harry's bathrobe in her arms and his invisibility cloak shoved in her pocket. The brunette clutched the stitch in her side and her lungs were screaming for oxygen but she didn't stop. Skidding around the last corner, Hermione almost ran over Professor Flitwick but he was able to dodge in time.

"Sorry Professor!" Hermione panted as she ran into the bathroom. She stopped then and surveyed the situation. Ron was still gone and Harry hadn't changed at all, except for the increased paleness and blueness of his skin and the trembling in his limbs and muscle were more apparent than ever. The teachers looked at her as she bent slightly over to better regain her breath, carefully keeping Harry dark red bathrobe dry.

"What do you have in your hands Ms. Granger?" Professor Sprout asked in weary curiosity. Hermione straightened and her heart finally slowed back down.

"It's Harry's bathrobe, Professor. I-in case Harry…recovers. I'm sure he would like to be able to cover himself." Hermione said, trying desperately not to cry. The short witch smiled a soft, small sad smile for Hermione's thoughtfulness and optimism.

"That was good thinking dear, but the odds of Mr. Potter recovering before he dies are getting slimmer by the minute." Madam Pomfrey said, not wanting to build up the young witch's hopes up only for her hope to be in vain. Professor McGonagall looked at the school nurse.

"Poppy, what if Potter just loses consciousness? Shouldn't that bring the barrier down?" the stern witch asked. Madam Pomfrey shook her head sadly.

"No Minerva. I've read about cases like this. If the witch's or wizard's mind goes feral and…insane for lack of better term, and they raise a barrier like this, the only way for the barrier to come down is if the victim regains sanity, someone manages to reach them or the victim dies. If they become comatose or even petrified, the barrier will still stay and then no one will be able to reach them, nor will they be able to regain sanity because they will not know what's happening to them. So basically, if Mr. Potter loses consciousness, he is dead." Madam Pomfrey concluded sadly. Hermione choked on a sob and looked at the door as the other teachers looked horrified by the nurse's information. Even Professor Snape looked concerned.

"Ron, where are you?" Hermione moaned, devastated at the prospect of losing one of her best friends. Then, as if Ron had heard her, him and Ginny came barreling into the bathroom. Ron let go of Ginny's hand and beckoned Hermione over. Ginny herself had stopped dead when she had caught sight of Harry. Ginny's first reaction was to blush a deep crimson at seeing the guy she liked stark naked, but then she blanched at his condition, going so white that her freckles were akin to leaves on snow. She gasped and tears started forming in her warm brown eyes.

"What is going here?" Professor McGonagall asked, curious yet weary. Hermione agreed to explain things to Ginny, Ron pointed out correctly that she would make more sense, for the idea was hers and she was a girl. Meanwhile Ron would explain their plan to the teachers and Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione beckoned Ginny over and explained her plan and Ginny's role in it quickly. The redheaded girl caught on rather rapidly and nodded, her face set. Hermione also told her what Madam Pomfrey had said about what would happen if Harry lost consciousness. The older witch didn't want to send Ginny into a panic, but the youngest Weasley had to know what the stakes were.

At the same time Ron had approached the teachers and told them of Hermione' plan. After he had finished, the teachers and nurse had similar responses.

"It's worth a shot, Ms. Granger's plan is logical." Professor McGonagall said looking at the two girls who were whispering together rapidly.

"That just might work. Certainly there is nothing more I can do to help Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said and stepped away from said teen.

"I'm not going to stop you. That's the best idea that has any kind of chance right about now." Professor Sprout said. Professor Snape was still over by Malfoy and didn't look as if he particularly wanted to join in on the conversation. So all three witches, Ron and Hermione turned their eyes on Ginny as she pocketed her wand and slowly approached the barrier.

It was clear that she was completely focused on her task, not even noticing the other occupants of the room her eyes were locked on Harry's wild, unseeing ones. Stopping went her questing hand met the barrier, Ginny dropped her hand to her side and moved so that she stood almost against the barrier.

"Harry." She said softly as Harry remained just as unresponsive as ever. She kept trying, calling his name and occasionally pleading for him to come back. This continued for five minutes straight, until Ginny was beginning to grow hoarse and silent tears streamed down her face. Sobs threatened to choke off her voice now as she laid a hand against the barrier. The barrier glowed gold around her hand but remained clear other than that.

"Harry, please come back to me!" Ginny pled, fearing that she wouldn't be able to save him. "Harry…I love you!" Ginny didn't realize what she had said until after she spoke. Her statement rocked her to her core, for as she as she said it, she realized that it was true. She loved Harry Potter. But even through her shock, or perhaps because of it, Ginny thought she saw the smallest glimmer of sanity return to his eyes. But a moment later it was gone. But Ginny wasn't about to give up. Even though she was now sobbing so hard that she almost couldn't get the words out, Ginny continued her litany.

"Harry, I love you, please come back to me. Harry, I love you, please come back to me…" the redhead teen repeated over and over, hoping that it would get past the madness that controlled Harry and reach the real Harry, the one she loved, that she knew was still in there somewhere. Just as Ginny feared that she was never going to reach him, Harry's eyes flickered. The wildness left them for a moment, and the green orbs showed the true Harry for a moment. Ginny seized that moment as the rest of the people in the room gasped.

"Harry! I love you, come back to me! You're safe, nobody going to hurt you! I'm right here! Please Harry, come back, I love you Harry!" Ginny had just about lost her voice at this point and wondered how much longer she could keep calling him. But she needn't have worried.

"G-Ginny?" Harry gasped, his knees buckling and his whole body trembling. Ginny felt a few fresh tears leak from her eyes, as well as the barrier vanishing from under her fingertips as she heard his raw, hoarse voice and saw his wild, animalistic eyes regain their humanity and sense. His limbs relaxed slightly as his breathing deepened a bit and he stood up slightly. His face lost the snarl and gained a confused and exhausted expression.

"Harry…" Ginny whispered in relief then gasped and lunged forward as Harry's legs abruptly gave out on him. She managed to wrap her arms around his cold, wet chest and slow his descent, but she couldn't stop it completely. Both teens ended up on their knees, Harry was now draped on and against Ginny with his forehead on her left shoulder, while Ginny had her face buried in the crook of his right shoulder and neck. Because of where Ginny had wrapped her arms around Harry (right at the bottom of the ribcage, with her hands on his spine, level with his shoulder blades) Harry's arms were now loosely hanging over Ginny's shoulders in an exhausted parody of a hug. Ginny sobbed brokenly as tears of relief and lingering fear spilled down her freckled cheeks and onto Harry's cold skin.

"I was so afraid that you were gone completely. That I wouldn't be able to reach you." The redhead teen whispered into his shivering chest. With an obviously great effort, Harry turned his head so that, while his head was still resting on her shoulder, his face was pointed at her head and maneuvered his arms, which now felt as though they were made of lead, so that he was actually hugging her. More like clinging. He clung to Ginny like she was a life preserver keeping him afloat in a stormy sea, like she was his only anchor to sanity.

"But you did, Ginny, you did reach me. You saved me. Thank you." Harry replied softly, his voice still rather hoarse. Then, moving his head ever so slowly from weariness, the black haired teen brought his nearly blue lips up right beside Ginny's ear.

"I love you too." He breathed, having obviously heard and processed the last bit of Ginny's litany. Ginny's breath caught in her throat and her arms convulsed around his torso. Her tears stopped as she pushed Harry away and upright enough to look into his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes were now dull with pain and fatigue, but she could see the truth and love shining from the very depths of his eyes. He managed to quirk the tips of his pale lips up in a small, but heartfelt smile.

Ginny's brown eyes lit up with joy and she leaned in. Capturing his cold lips in her warm, soft ones, Ginny soundly kissed the startled teen. Quickly Harry's lips warmed from their contact with hers. Harry was overjoyed by her reaction, but was too tired to kiss her back. Ginny realized this, so she pulled away regretfully. Leaning up she whispered into his ear:

"We'll pick things back up once you are well enough to really enjoy it." She then grinned and Harry nodded weakly, but his eyes regained a little bit more of their usual light and he managed to smile slightly again. Then he realized that he was still naked and blushed. Harry reddened even more as he looked up weakly and saw the other people in the room. Ginny could tell that Harry was grateful but at the same time, embarrassed that Ginny's body blocked Harry's naked one from view.

Ginny craned her neck around and nodded at Ron, Hermione and the teachers not already occupied. They walked quickly forward, relieved smiles on their faces. Ron reached them first and helped his friend to his feet more than half supporting the black haired teen. Due to Ron's height advantage and slightly heavier build, the redheaded wizard was able to haul Harry to his feet without too much effort.

Hermione, blushing furiously anew now that Harry was himself, held up Harry's robe as Ginny helped him into it. The teachers and Madam Pomfrey stood back, knowing that Harry would be more comfortable with receiving help from his friends rather than adult women.

"Steady on, mate." Ron said as Harry swayed a bit, trying to get his other arm into the sleeve of his robe. Ron slipped the offending sleeve into place. Harry was so exhausted by simply standing up that he didn't give a fat damn about his tattered pride at the moment. Harry's hands were shaking so badly with strain and fatigue that Ginny had to close his robe for him and tie it while Hermione and Ron kept him standing. Ginny then tenderly pushed Harry's glasses back into place as Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey finally stepped forward.

"Where's Malfoy?" Harry asked, remembering his ordeal. Ginny reached for one of his hands and Harry gladly took it.

"Over there." Ron said, pointing to where the unconscious Slytherin and Harry's least favorite teacher were. Harry winced.

"Ron, did he…?" Harry asked his best mate, not having the courage to continue. Ron knew what Harry was getting at and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm afraid he did. But you should have seen his face when you blocked his Legilimency Spell. And every single one of his spells. It was brilliant." Ron said.

"Huh?" Harry asked confused. Hermione started to explain, but Madam Pomfrey interrupted.

"Enough, you can discuss what happened later, after Mr. Potter is sufficiently recovered." The nurse said sternly. "Mr. Potter I'm going to levitate you so you don't have to walk to the hospital wing. It will be as if you are on an invisible stretcher." She told Harry, raising her wand.

"But Poppy, won't that make Mr. Potter very conspicuous to students in the halls?" Professor Sprout asked. Hermione snapped her fingers, remembering something.

"I have the solution to that." She stated and dug around one of her pockets.

"Did you grab my cloak too Hermione?" Harry asked weakly, realizing that either she or Ron had fetched his robe as Hermione nodded. Finally she got a grip on the slippery silver material and pulled it out of her pocket.

"Yeah and the blasted thing is rather difficult to hold onto." She complained as she held it up. All the teachers and Madam Pomfrey gasped when they saw it.

"That's an invisibility cloak." Professor Snape stated angrily, joining them. "Where did you get this Potter?"

"Severus, calm down and leave the boy alone. He's been through enough today." Madam Pomfrey scolded the hook nosed teacher. But Harry didn't mind answering the DADA teacher's question.

"I got it from m'dad." He mumbled and had the weary satisfaction of seeing Professor Snape scowled at the mention of James Potter. Ron then grabbed Harry's cloak and slung it onto the exhausted teen's shoulders. Now all that anyone could see of Harry was his head and the hand that was clasped around Ginny's. Madam Pomfrey levitated Harry into a horizontal position at about four feet off the ground. Harry's eyes fluttered closed as she did this, obviously about to fall asleep. Ron was about to pull the hood up onto Harry's head when Madam Pomfrey spoke.

"Mr. Potter you need to let go of Ms. Weasley's hand now." The nurse stated nodding to Harry's disembodied right hand. Harry was too tired to speak anymore so he shook his head and refused to let go of Ginny's hand, showing her that he's wasn't going to let go of the witch who he loved and that had just saved him.

"Um, I don't think he wants to let go of her." Hermione said, slightly amused by her friend's stubbornness. Harry nodded his head slightly and cracked open his eyes ever so slightly to look at Ginny. Ginny thought of a solution to this problem quickly.

"Madam Pomfrey if you would levitate me as well, I can get under Harry's cloak as well. Then both of will be invisible and I would be able to be near Harry." Ginny suggested as Harry smiled slightly in approval before he succumbed to sleep. Madam Pomfrey sighed but pointed her wand at the youngest Weasley.

Ginny let Madam Pomfrey maneuvered her around so that she was lying next to Harry, on his right side. Hermione and Ron then covered Ginny's body with the cloak. Just as Ron picked up the hood to cover Ginny and Harry's heads, Ginny spoke, looking up at her brother.

"Ron…you don't mind do you?" Ron thought for a moment, trying to figure out what he felt about his best mate and little sister together.

"I guess I approve. After all your love for him and his love for you was what saved him, so I guess you two belong together. So yeah, I'm good with the two of you being together. But if he hurts you, I'll beat his face in, best mate or not." Ron promised fiercely, grinning as Ginny giggled. The next moment Ron had the hood up and Ginny fell silent, knowing that disembodied giggling would freak students out. So she simply enjoyed lying next to Harry, even if he was asleep.

"Okay, Minerva I'm going to take Mr. Potter, and obviously Ms. Weasley as well, up to the hospital wing." Madam Pomfrey said floating the couple towards the door carefully.

"We're coming as well." Ginny saw Ron and Hermione right behind the nurse and smiled.

"Oh, very well. In that case you might as well go before me and make sure nobody bumps into Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley, and guide me while you're at it." Madam Pomfrey sighed, referring to her inability to see where she was floating the couple and the group made their way out of the bathroom.

Professor McGonagall surveyed the damage and sighed. Calling out to Filius, who was still in the hallway, though he had peeked his head inside when Ginny managed to call Harry back to his senses. The tiny wizard joined her.

"Filius, would you be willing to tidy up a bit in here?" the tall witch asked the Charms teacher. Professor Flitwick agreed and started right away. Professor Sprout volunteered to take up the job of keeping students out of the bathroom.

"What do you wish for me to do, Minerva?" Professor Snape asked coolly from where he still stood over Draco.

"Would you, take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing as well? I'm fairly certain he was possessed by someone in one way or another. And as such he can't be held totally responsible for his actions. Just have someone guarding him at all times until Mr. Potter can tell us what happened." Professor McGonagall said, looking at the pale Slytherin out cold on the floor.

"Very well. I shall guard him myself. I'm his head of house and the DADA Professor; it would make sense for me to do so. I shall inform Poppy of your theory and I'm sure she will come up with appropriate accommodations." Professor Snape said and levitated Malfoy much the same way Madam Pomfrey did with Harry. Floating him towards the door, the sallow faced wizard paused before leaving the room. "And I'll be giving his wand to Poppy as well."

"Good plan, Severus. I'm going to hunt down the headmaster and inform him of what has happened." The stern witch said as Professor Snape nodded and left. Professor McGonagall sighed with weariness. After checking to make sure Professor Flitwick had things under control, she left to find Professor Dumbledore. Right after she left, the charms teacher was slightly amused to find a pair of shoes in a toilet that clearly belonged to Harry. After he was finished, Professor Flitwick left, conjuring a new door as he went. Then he left for the hospital wing to give Harry his now dry and repaired shoes while Professor Sprout left for the greenhouses.

**HB here: here is the next chapter. Only the epilogue to go! Don't worry, I will be explaining how my story ties back into the original plot of HBP and what happens to the unfortunate Draco Malfoy.**

**Thank you again for all the reviews and I encourage you to leave one if you think I need to fix something or change something around. Or if you feel I'm doing something well, please do tell me so I continue to do whatever it is. **

**I tend to experiment with different things, but I don't know if something I'm trying is good or bad unless someone tells me so. So a little feedback if you feel like it. Or as one of my old teachers would say: "Any questions, comments, gripes or complaints?" **

**Changed some things around a bit, mostly Ron's dialogue. I've been watching the movies too much and forgot that the real Ron isn't that dumb or the comedy relief so…**

**Ja ne!**


	7. Epilogue: The Game

Epilogue: The Game

_Blimey, I feel ten times worse than any of the many times Dudley used me as a punching bag._ Was Harry's first coherent thought as he slowly woke up. His whole body was very sore and still slightly shaky from the numerous Cruciatus Curses he had been forced to endure, and he was still exhausted. Opening his eyes, Harry was unsurprised to find his world was fuzzy. Every time he had woken in the hospital wing (which was frequently, much to Harry's annoyance) his glasses would not be on his face but on the table next to his bed and he would be dressed in a pair of pajamas.

Moaning as his aching body protested at being made to move, Harry sat up halfway and grabbed his glasses, which were on the table along with his wand, sliding them onand looking around the room. Or rather, didn't; his curtains were pulled all the way around his bed, so that no one could see him. For which Harry was actually grateful, that way curious students wouldn't be able to see him.

_The __**last**__ thing I need is for Romilda to find out I'm here. She'd probably fawn all over me like Lavender did with Ron._ Harry thought with a shudder. _How long have I been out? The last thing I remember was Ginny asking Madam Pomfrey to levitate her up beside me._ Harry thought, remembering just how bad he had felt at that moment. Harry was saved from having to continue that line of thought by Madam Pomfrey sliding the curtain aside enough for her to get through.

"Ah, Mr. Potter you're awake. That's good." The nurse said, relief etched into her features. She bustled up and started inspecting him. Used to her routine, Harry spoke.

"How long have I been out Madam Pomfrey?" he asked curiously.

"Almost two days, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey replied. Harry, half expecting this, wasn't too surprised. What he was more concerned about was the possibility of not recovering in time to be in Saturday's match. Madam Pomfrey must've guessed what Harry was thinking about because she continued. "And, no you are most definitely **not** up to participating in the Quidditch match. I won't allow you to do such a foolish thing." Harry sighed but nodded. Deep down Harry knew that even if Madam Pomfrey hadn't forbidden him from playing, the black haired teen knew that he just wouldn't be able to play Quidditch so soon after what he went through.

"You're right, Madam Pomfrey. It's just disappointing." Harry mumbled. Madam Pomfrey looked at him but didn't respond to his comment.

"How are you feeling?" she asked instead. Harry grimaced as he replied.

"Awful. My whole body aches and I've got a huge headache." He said truthfully. The nurse tsked and bustled away. Coming back quickly, Madam Pomfrey handed him a small glass of brown liquid. Harry took the glass and downed its contents obediently, and as fast as he could.

It was horrible as he knew it would be, but Madam Pomfrey handed him a cup of water to chase the taste away. Immediately, Harry felt the headache start fading away.

"I can't do anything about your body. Trust me I've tried."

"I'm not really surprised." Harry said, lying back against his pillows. "He was using the Cruciatus Curse on me. Frequently and for long periods of time." Harry ended bitterly, wincing and clutching his blankets as the memories washed over him. Madam Pomfrey winced in sympathy.

"That's what we figured had happened to you. As soon as you feel ready, your friends, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore would like to know exactly what happened." She added.

"I'm ready now, so whenever they get here is fine. But I'm only going through it once." Harry warned. The nurse nodded and drew his curtains back, giving him a good view of the rest of the wing. It was late afternoon and the sky was clear. The hospital wing itself was empty other than the bed closest to Madam Pomfrey's office, which had its curtain drawn as his had been, so Harry couldn't tell who it was.

Madam Pomfrey had gone to her office, presumably to contact the headmaster and Professor McGonagall, so Harry just shifted a bit, so that he was more comfortable. The nurse returned in a fairly short amount of time.

"The headmaster is on his way, as is Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall also said she would bring Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Weasley with her." Madam Pomfrey said as she fussed with Harry's covers, straightening them. In a few minutes all five had arrived, Ginny first with Ron and Hermione right behind her.

"Harry!" the redheaded witch cried and raced to his bedside. She had more sense than to crash into him, but instead hugged him gently. Ron and Hermione came up beside her, Hermione giving Harry a quick hug and Ron gently clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't you ever do that to us again, mate." Ron said gruffly, something suspiciously like tears glimmering in his eyes. Hermione nodded in agreement. Harry chuckled weakly.

"I'll try not to, I promise. It wasn't too fun for me either." The bedridden teen replied as all five took seats around Harry's bed.

"It is good to see you recovering Harry." Professor Dumbledore said gently, as Professor McGonagall nodded. "Now, if you feel up to it, I'm sure all of us would appreciate knowing what happened." The headmaster said gravely. Harry nodded and described what exactly had gone on in the room. But after he got to the part where V/M had asked him about the Longbottoms, Harry paused.

"After that all I can remember was the pain. I was…lost in the pain. The next thing I remember was Ginny's voice. It sounded like I was at the bottom of the lake and she was at the surface. Then it got clearer and louder, like I was floating to the surface towards her. I do remember clearly her saying _"Please Harry, come back, I love you Harry__"_ and everything after that." He finished, blushing as he quoted Ginny. Ginny blushed as well, but both of them smiled and Harry found one of her hands and folded his own around it. Everybody stayed silent for a minute.

"Well, it seems as if Mr. Malfoy was not totally responsible for his actions." Professor Dumbledore finally said into the silence. The headmaster's blue eyes flitted briefly over to the still curtained off bed. Harry guessed that it was Malfoy who occupied the bed.

"Professor, Malfoy's over there isn't he?" the teen asked pointing to the bed as his friends gasped, jumped up and pulled their wands. Harry quickly found his view of the bed blocked by the trio's backs.

"Very observant Harry. Yes, Mr. Malfoy is indeed behind the curtain, wandless and stupefied. Madam Pomfrey has been waking him periodically so he can eat, stretch etc, but she keeps an eagle eye on him every time he is awake." Professor Dumbledore said calmly. After hearing his words, Hermione, Ron and Ginny relaxed, put their wands away and slowly took their seats again, though Ron kept an eye on the curtains, as if he expected to see Malfoy suddenly appear.

"How are you going to deal with him sir?" Harry asked, curious.

"Well, Harry, I was going to let you suggest what I should do with him. You were the one most affected after all." The headmaster replied. Harry started with surprise, opened his mouth, then closed it; clearly thinking about what he felt should happen. After a minute or two, Harry looked back up into Professor Dumbledore's calm blue eyes.

"I think…we shouldn't punish him very harshly." The black haired teen said slowly and softly. All but the headmaster stared at him, surprised.

"What? Are you mental, Harry? He tried to kill you!" Ron blurted.

"No, Malfoy didn't try to kill me, **Voldemort** did." Everyone but Professor Dumbledore winced at the dark wizard's name. "Yes Malfoy gave Voldemort control, but I'm sure that even if Malfoy had continued to resist him, Voldemort would have just all out possessed him. And then Voldemort would have probably killed Malfoy's parents and him for Draco's disobedience. And as for Draco being a death eater…" Harry shrugged. "I think that it's more a case of rotten luck. He didn't chose his parents after all, and it was his dad that made the choice to join Voldemort, not Draco." Harry concluded.

"That is a very keen observation you have made, Harry. I was hoping that you would be able to look at Malfoy's actions from a neutral point of view." The headmaster said gently as Ron, Hermione and Ginny saw why Harry had made the choice he did. Harry himself nodded.

"After all, I wasn't able to prevent Voldemort from possessing me." Harry pointed out.

"No, but you were able to drive him out of you." Hermione said.

"Yeah and we all know that Harry has a much stronger will, mind and heart than Malfoy." Ginny pointed out, making Harry blush again.

"And we all saw the expression on his face when You-Know-Who left him. He was horrified by what had happened." Professor McGonagall pointed out. Harry just looked confused. Ron and Hermione, with help from Ginny and Professor McGonagall then described what had happened from the time Ron and Hermione had started looking for Harry until Ginny had managed to reach Harry.

Harry alternately blushed, squirmed and paled as he listened to their individual tales. After they were done, Harry had to take a deep, slow breath.

"I didn't realize how bad the situation had been." Harry said slowly, referring to how close Harry had come to death, again. "So this is what, the eighth near death experience I've had? I really need to stop getting myself into these kinds of situations." Harry commented wryly with a weak chuckle, trying to lighten the mood and get over the shock of how close to death's door he had been, again. His last sentence earned a weak chuckle from all five people sitting around him.

Madam Pomfrey then came over to check on Harry and talk to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, how long do you plan to keep Mr. Malfoy stupefied?" she asked in an undertone, but Harry heard anyway.

"I was going to wake him for good after I had finished talking with Mr. Potter actually." Professor Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Professor, you can wake him now if you'd like. I highly doubt he's going to try to attack me." Harry said, earning him a stare from Professor McGonagall and his friends. The headmaster seemed unsurprised however, and simply nodded, getting to his feet. Professor Dumbledore walked over to the curtain as everyone else watched. Pushing the curtain aside, the headmaster drew his wand. Harry could now see the pale faced teen that had almost been the instrument of his death.

"_Ennervate!_" Professor Dumbledore said, pointing his wand at Malfoy's chest. Immediately, Malfoy's pale grey eyes opened and he sat up slowly, looking around. He immediately spotted Harry and the others, but his face remained mostly blank. It looked like Malfoy couldn't decide to be scared, apologetic, defiant, or his usual snide self. Turning his eyes away from Harry to the headmaster, Malfoy spoke.

"How long am I awake for this time…sir?" the pale teen drawled, adding the sir as an afterthought. "And where is my wand? Madam Pomfrey refused to answer me when I asked her." He glowered at the nurse briefly before returning his now arrogant gaze back to Professor Dumbledore.

"It's right here, Mr. Malfoy." The headmaster replied calmly, pulling the wand from one of his pockets. Laying it on Malfoy's bedside table next to what was obviously Malfoy's school robes, Professor Dumbledore continued. "As to your first question, you'll be awake until you chose to go to bed, if you decide to go to sleep tonight of course." Malfoy looked shocked for a moment, then recovered.

"And just what are you planning to do to me, sir?"

"Well, after consulting with Mr. Potter," the headmaster began, nodding towards Harry, whom Malfoy gazed at with a combination of fear and condescendence. "I have decided that a week's worth of detentions ought to suffice. But if something like this happens again, I will be forced to expel you." Professor Dumbledore ended warningly. Malfoy just sat there with his mouth hanging open, looking like someone just hit him on the back of the head with a board.

"Very well, sir. If I may change and leave?" Malfoy said finally, gesturing to the hospital pajamas he was wearing. Professor Dumbledore nodded, stepped away and closed the curtain. Walking back to Harry's bed, the headmaster stopped at the foot.

"Well, Harry, if you've no other questions or observations you wish to share with me, I'll be leaving." Harry shook his head and Professor Dumbledore left. Professor McGonagall spoke up then.

"Mr. Potter, as you know, tomorrow is the Ravenclaw Gryffindor match. I know you wish to compete, but in your condition…" the tall witch trailed off, gesturing to Harry's still slightly shaking limbs. Harry sighed in disappointment and resignation.

"I wouldn't be able to even if I tried Professor. All I'd end up doing would be at best, causing us to lose or, at worst, falling off my broom. Knowing my luck it'd be the latter." Harry said wryly. "Besides, Madam Pomfrey already told me she wouldn't allow me to." He added as an afterthought. Madam Pomfrey, who was walking out of her office, nodded firmly.

"Are you sure it would be because of luck and not your lack of skill, Potter?" Malfoy drawled as he reappeared, clothed and placing his wand in his pocket.

"Shove off Malfoy. You're just jealous." Ron retorted hotly, hand in his wand pocket. Malfoy scoffed but as Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were both there, said nothing more. The pale teen walked out of the hospital wing with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Good riddance." Hermione muttered, making Harry grin. The grin then faded quickly.

"Ginny." Harry said softly, getting the redheaded witch's attention. "You're going to have to play seeker, okay? Get Dean to fill in as chaser. And I'm appointing you temporary captain, you have the best head for strategy." Ginny nodded and blushed at Harry's completely true statement. Ron just shrugged, secretly relieved that Harry hadn't appointed him as temporary captain.

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll be sure to win. Right Ginny?" Ron said, trying to cheer up his best mate and boost his own confidence. Harry smiled and nodded while Ginny grinned reassuringly. Madam Pomfrey then came over.

"Madam Pomfrey, will Harry be able to come watch the match tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"No. the stress and excitement of being in the stands would delay his recovery." The nurse said firmly. Harry sighed.

"Don't worry Harry, you can still hear the commentary from up here." Ron said reassuringly. "I know that for a fact." He added, remembering how hard he had laughed at Luna's commentary. Madam Pomfrey nodded briefly.

"All right you lot, shoo. The best thing for Mr. Potter right now is rest. Which he will most defiantly NOT get if any of you are around him." The nurse admonished making shooing motions with her hands. Reluctantly, the trio got to their feet and prepared to leave. All three could see that the conversation had really taken it out of Harry. The teen was slumping heavily against his pillows and his face was drawn with pain.

"Harry, mate, are you alright?" Ron asked in concern, noticing Harry's pale, drawn face and the light sheen of sweat dotting his upper lip and forehead. Harry attempted a grin that was more of a grimace.

"Yeah, Ron, I'm fine. I'm just hurting a bit." The bedridden teen replied, moving his hand to indicate that the pain wasn't localized, but spread throughout his body.

"Madam Pomfrey, isn't there something you can do for him?" Hermione asked. Madam Pomfrey glanced at Harry then to Hermione and shook her head slowly.

"I'm afraid not Ms. Granger. You see, just like Avada Kedavra has no countercurse, nothing can alleviate the pain that is caused by a prolonged Cruciatus Curse. The only one of the unforgivable curses that one can fight, repel and that doesn't leave after affects normally is the Imperious Curse." She finished heavily, motioning for Ron, Hermione and Ginny to leave. They did so, waving goodbye to Harry. Madam Pomfrey made Harry lie back down and take a sleeping potion, after Harry made her promise to wake him up in time to hear the match.

The next day Madam Pomfrey woke Harry in time to hear the match as she promised. Harry listened intently throughout the match and felt his heart soar as Gryffindor soundly thrashed Ravenclaw. Harry actually cheered out loud when the commenter for the match, Professor McGonagall called out a particularly good save by the Gryffindor keeper. And of course, when he heard that Ginny had caught the snitch and he heard the final score, Harry let out a loud whoop and almost leaped out of bed to perform a victory dance. Only Madam Pomfrey's glare kept him in his bed.

After the match was over however, Harry managed to convince Madam Pomfrey that he should be allowed to go to the victory party.

"After all, Madam Pomfrey, if I don't show up, Ron and the others are bound to bring the party to me." Harry pointed out truthfully. The nurse finally consented, saying that the celebration could help Harry recover fully and relieve some of his tension and stress.

"But after the party, you are to come back here so I can check on you. And if I deem it necessary for you to stay here tonight, then I'd best not hear a single complaint from you." Madam Pomfrey finished with a fierce look at Harry, who had his robes back on and was slipping his shoes on.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey. I'll be back here by 10:00 or so okay?" Harry said, sighing good naturedly. The nurse nodded and stepped out of Harry's way to the door. Harry didn't run, but he certainly walked as quickly as his legs could carry him up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Where have you been?" the fat lady asked when he approached.

"Hospital wing." Harry replied shortly. "_Quid agis._" He then said quickly to cut off any other questions she had.

"Oh, very well." She sighed, obligingly swinging forward. The blast of the party hit him full force as Harry climbed through the portrait hole. Fortunately, Harry had his balance and steadiness back by now, so he didn't embarrass himself by falling into the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry! You're finally here!" Ron shouted from the center of the room, where he was holding the Quidditch cup above his head so Harry could see. Harry grinned happily at the sight of the silver trophy but was quickly distracted by another voice.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, racing over to where Harry stood. There was a gleam in her eyes but a huge grin on her face. Harry raised his arms instinctively as Ginny closed the distance between them and threw her arms around his shoulders. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her.

After several long moments — or it might have been half an hour — or possibly several sunlit days — they broke apart reluctantly. The room had gone very quiet. Then several people wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of nervous giggling. Harry looked over the top of Ginny's head to see Dean Thomas holding a shattered glass in his hand, and Romilda Vane looking as though she might throw something. But Harry didn't care about those two, but turned to Hermione and Ron.

Hermione was smiling so big that Harry thought her face might split in two. And Ron was giving Harry a look that clearly said "did you **have **to that in front of everybody, **including** me?" Harry shrugged, not too apologetic and Ron copied him, flapping a hand as if to say "whatever, I'm fine with you two being together." Harry grinned and hugged Ginny more securely.

"Hey Ginny, remember how you said that 'We'll pick things back up once you are well enough to really enjoy it'?" Harry whispered in her ear, earning him a glare from both Dean and Romilda. Ginny smirked and nodded, jerking her head in the direction of Harry's dorm.

"Yeah, and we can just use your invisibility cloak to come back down and find a quiet corner." Ginny whispered back as the two made their way to the stairs while the celebration, and the noise, started back up. Harry just smiled and nodded.

The End

(a.k.a. start of Chapter 25 of HBP. )

**HB here: okay I finally got the epilogue done. Sorry about the wait guys. I ran head on into some writer's blocks that knocked me out for a while. But I got around them eventually!**

**Hope you like the ending. I tried to tie it back in to the original plot, yet keep it my own so, don't know how well it did with that. Please review and tell me what you thought of the epilogue or the story as a whole!**

**Changed some things around a bit, ****mostly**** Ron's dialogue. I've been watching the movies too much and forgot that the real Ron isn't that dumb or the comedy relief so…**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
